Trunks and Goten take planet Vegeta
by KaliforniaKoastal
Summary: Sequel to Trunks and Goten take the island. The chibis finally make their plan on visiting their father's home planet happen.
1. Chapter 1

Here's the sequel to "Trunks and Goten take the island". Since I updated the last chapter I got so many views I can't believe it thank you so much!

Let me just explain something: The language I use for Saiyan in this story is German because I grew up speaking English and German. I also think that's something the Saiyan language would sound like, but don't worry if you don't understand it it's just some sentences and will explain itself.

-KaliforniaKoastal

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Dragonball Z and the characters.

Trunks and Goten were playing with the many toys in Trunk's room. Goten had come over yesterday to spend the weekend with his best friend.

The boys were distracted from their game when there was a knocking on the door.

„Come on in!", Trunks answered. The automatic door slid open and Dr. Briefs stepped in.

„Hey sweety look , I made you these new toys!", Bulma and Vegeta were out of town so he and his wife were in charge of their grandson and his partner in crime for some days.

Dr. Briefs tossed some capsules that held several new toys he had made for his beloved grandson.

„Wow awesome Grandpa thanks! Look at this Goten it's a sky-car!", Trunks cried as he pressed a button that caused his new toy to levitate in the air.

„You're the best grandpa", he said and hugged the scientist.

„Only the best for my pride and joy", Dr. Briefs answered and mussed up his grandson's hair.

„Hey my little angels dinner's ready", a strident voice said.

Mrs. Briefs had come to get her men for dinner, something very important to her.

„Thanks darling let's go." ,Dr. Briefs replied and left the room.

„We'll be there in a second grandma!", Trunks informed her.

„Why don't you come now? You boys must be starving it has already been an hour since I last brought you something to eat. Come on now hun", the blonde food obssed houswife ordered.

„Just a second we won't starve until then grandma! What is it with you and food?"

Mrs. Briefs didn't reply and walked down the hall towards the kitchen.

„Hey Goten come closer", Trunks whispered. He was about to tell his best friend nobody except for him was supposed to hear.

„Huh what is it Trunks?", Goten shifted closer.

Trunks leaned over and whispered in his ear. „Our little project you know? I think it's the right time now", Trunks whispered mischievously.

„You mean that super big and super secret project?", Goten asked. The boys had so many plans going on sometimes it was hard to keep up.

„Yup! My parent's are not here and my grandpa is always busy working in his lab, and my grandma, well you know she shouldn't be a problem."

„Maybe we can just distract her by lying a trail of candy", Goten giggled.

„So it's for real, we are doing this, this weekend!", Trunks smirked.

Goten laid back on the floor and sighed, hopefully this plan would work out better then Trunks' last ones, they actually always got into trouble.

And traveling to another planet alone was already super dangerous, but then also through time?

He glanced up at his best friend who grinned at him with a glint in the eyes like he was 100 per cent sure nothing could go wrong.

„Ok!", Goten replied.

„Awesome Goten!", Trunks shouted and hugged his best friend in the whole world. „But now let's better go get our dinner before my grandma freaks out!", he ordered and left towards the dinning room.

Dr. and Mrs. Briefs had already taken their seats.

„Oh sweeties finally! Please get my little two little favorite boys their food!", the blonde woman addressed the robot that was setting the table.

„So anything planned for tomorrow? I was thinking I could take the two of you to the Zoo!", Mrs. Briefs proposed.

„Yeah that'd be great! I love the Zoo!", Goten chirped.

Trunks rolled his eyes and kicked him under the table.

„Ouchi!", Goten moaned.

„Have you already forgotten Goten? We're already doing something tomorrow!"

„Oh you're right Trunks."

„Oh how nice what have you planned honeybunch? Mrs. Briefs interrogated.

„ I thought you don't have time tomorrow, aren't your ladies coming over to play bridge?", Trunks asked back.

„Oh you're right honey, but I guess I could cancel I don't wanna blow the chance to spend some quality time with my little boy", she said and stood up marching towards the kitchen.

„Ok Goten, we'll pack this night, tomorrow we'll got to the Zoo with grandma and tomorrow night we'll leave right?", Trunks whispered in his friends ear. Goten just nodded in response.

Mrs. Briefs came back with a tray loaded with pastries.

„Look guys I found this adorable cakeshop the other day, duh I can't decide what to try first!", she said as she loaded everyone's plate with sweets.

„Ok grandma then let's go to the Zoo tomorrow?", Trunks said.

„Uhm what?"

Trunks sweatdropped „You just said you want to take us to the Zoo tomorrow, gosh grandma!"

„Ya right but I've to cancel my bridge-club then.

At 3 A.M. Trunks was woken up by the alarm clock he had set before going to sleep.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, next to him Goten was still fast asleep.

„Hey Goten, wake up time to pack!", he nudged his friend.

Goten pulled Trunks closer in his sleep and squeezed him like a teddy-bear.

The lavender haired boy gasped for air and pulled free from his friend's hold.

„Gosh I can't believe it", he sighed and rolled Goten out of the bed.

„Ouch what happened?", Goten asked puzzled and climbed back onto the bed.

„You wouldn't wake up Goten, we gotta pack now hurry!".

Trunks opened his wardrobe and pulled out several clothes.

„How long are we gonna stay there Trunks I only packed for the weekend?", Goten inquired.

„Relax you can borrow my stuff!", the lavender haired boy answered and stuffed shirts and pants in his suitcase.

„Goten go get the toothbrushes from the bathroom he ordered.".

„But I can't see anything can't we turn on the lights?" Goten asked and walked over to the switch.

„Goten NO!", Trunks hissed and quickly phased out of sight. He reappeared next to Goten and pushed his friend aside.

„Hey!", Goten whined.

„Are you crazy? That's the panic-button if you press that thing the whole house is gonna freak out turn on all the lights on and off and activate the alarm!", Trunks hissed as he helped his friend back on his feet.

„Oh sorry we don't have that at our house"

„Who would want to break into your house Goten?"

Goten glared at his friend.

„I mean because you're all so strong no one would dare to", Trunks backpedaled.

Goten stuck out his tongue at him and and opened the bathroom door to get the toothbrushes.

When everything was packed Trunks capsulized the bag and hid the capsule in his nightstand.

„Let's go get some sleep Goten we have a lot of things going on tomorrow!"

„Don't you think we should overthink this whole plan again? I mean what if the machine breaks or the Saiyans are mean?" Goten asked as started to feel more uncomfortable about going on this adventure.

„Would you relax Goten the machine will be alright you saw that Mirai-Trunks using it without any problems right? And if the Saiyans are mean that's their problem, because we are Supersaiyans so nothing to worry about!"

„I know we can sneak out but what are we gonna tell our parents where we've been when we come back?", Goten continued to poke holes inTrunks' plan.

„Trunks sat up and peered down at his friend. „Um... no plan is perfect, now go to sleep Goten! night", he replied and rolled over again.

Goten starred up at the ceiling, he didn't have a good feeling about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey folks chapter two is up :) Sorry it's a little short and sorry for the awfully drawn story image, I'm actually quiet good at drawing DBZ but this was my first attempt on drawing on a tablet

Thanks for reading, reviewing and subscribing!

„Morning fellas!", a strident voice woke the chibis up.

Mrs. Briefs was standing next to their bed with a silver trey in her hands. It was loaded with all kinds of cakes, muffins,scones and two bowls of cereal.

„Hey sweeties I already made you guys breakfast so we can go to the Zoo very soon, aren't you two so excited to go?", the blonde housewife asked cheerfully.

„This woman spends more money on sweets in a week than my mom on groceries for the whole year", Goten thought to himself.

„Thank you Mrs. Briefs that looks awesome", the spiky haired boy shouted.

„Please call my Panchy sweety! So I gotta go get ready see you guys downstairs, or do you need any help?", the woman of means inquired.

„Gosh grandma I'm eight I can get dressed by myself!", Trunks snipped at her.

„Whatever you like sweetheart, but don't wear your shirt inside out again like last time", she replied and left the room whisteling a cheerful melody.

Trunks blushed feeling a little bit embarrassed.

Goten laughed up his sleeve.

„Oh shut up Goten like you never did that, remember that one time when you came all the way to my house in your wabakis?". Trunks hissed at him with a red face

„Sorry, but your grandma is funny, you don't have to be mean Trunks!", Goten looked at his friend with narrowed eyes.

„Whatever let's get ready, today is the big day!", Trunks exclaimed and hopped out of his bed.

After getting ready they quickly hurried downstairs where Mrs. Briefs was chatting with the receptionist while she waited for them.

Goten wore his traditional Chinese-styled blue shirt and Trunks his green sweatshirt with the orange hood.

„Oh done already? Hope you brushed you teeth!"

„Grandma...", Trunks grunted in response.

The three of them left the building and the driver pulled up.

The day went by quickly and Trunks had more fun than he had expected to.

The group ended their venture at Mrs. Briefs favorite restaurant.

Goten and Trunks both had big balloons in the forms of lions tangled to their chairs. Mrs. Briefs had bought them tons of merchandise and now invited the boy to order whatever they like.

Goten was so happy he had already forgotten about their tonight's venture.

„This was fun thank you so much Mrs.. um Panchy!Will you play with us tomorrow?", Goten chirped.

Trunks kicked him under the table again.

„Airhead", he hissed.

„So Santa's coming soon do you guys already know what you want for Christmas?", the blonde billionairess interrogated in attempt to know what her beloved grandson wished for, she wanted to start shopping early this year.

„I want candy! Lots of candy. As much candy as you have!", Goten piped with a glint in his eyes.

„I want a brother", Trunks muttered.

„Oh I don't think Santa can help you with that sweety. Maybe disabling the gravity room would be a good first step", The ditzy blonde replied and burst out laughing.

Both boys looked at her baffled.

„What do you mean? How is this supposed to help me with that Grandma?", Trunks questioned.

„Hehe nevermind sweetheart!", the housewife replied and giggled.

Goten and Trunks exchanged a look that said his grandma was nuts.

02:59 AM Trunks was starring at his alarm clock, waiting for it to strike 03:00 and ring. He was too excited to think of sleep now, it was just minutes that separated him from his father's home planet, well that and the massive steel door to his mother's lab. But for a Saiyan that shouldn't be a problem.

The alarm finally rang. Trunks slammed his fist on the button to turn it off and began to shake Goten excitedly.

„Goten, Goten let's go!", he said over and over again.

„Trunks, let go", Goten moaned and rolled over again.

Trunks took his pillow and threw it into his friend's face. „We're going to Vegeta now Goten!"

Goten quickly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

„Oh you're right"

„Follow me!", Trunks ordered as he took the Capsules that held their luggage and and left the room.

The boys sneaked downstairs to the area where the labs were located.

Trunks entered the code he had written down when he secretly was spying on his mother. It was a combination of Bulma's and his birthday with some other digits he didn't know what they were supposed to mean.

„Bingo!", he muttered as the red light turned green and the massive door slid open.

„Ok Goten, at nigh there's a special security system activated that detects vibration so we gotta go on our tiptoes got it?"

„Got it!" Goten answered and nodded.

Trunks quickly sneaked over and boarded the time-machine.

„Alright let's do this!", he said and studied the buttons.

He tried to recall what Mirai-Trunks had taught him about the geo spatial coordinates.

After doing some calculations in his head he figured out the year the planet must have been destroyed and entered it.

Then he entered the coordinates his father told him. Of course he didn't tell Vegeta what he actually needed them for, he said he just wanted to know where to ca. look out for the planets' remaining moons in the night sky.

„Everything is ready", the boy muttered.

Goten was still standing outside the machine and peered up at his older friend.

„What is it Goten come on!", Trunks ordered.

„Trunks I don't think I want to do this, it could be dangerous", Goten reasoned.

Trunks rolled his eyes. „Don't be such a sissy all the time", Trunks turned away from his friend and crossed his arms. „You know if you want to, you can stay here and play bridge with my grandma, but I have the balls to go alone Goten!", Trunks teased his friend, he knew that psycho trick always worked.

Goten clenched his fists„I'm not a sissy Trunks, I'm just as brave as you are!", he hissed.

„Well then come on in if you have the guts Goten", Trunks went on.

Goten snarled and stamped his foot.

„Intruders on the premises, armed guards on their way!", A computer voice said. Then a deafening alarm was activated and every light at Capsule Corp. went on and off.

„You're such an idiot Goten! Now come here! Hurry!", Trunks yelled

Goten levitated in the air and squashed himself into the machine that was actually designed for just one passenger.

Trunks pushed the button that closed the glass-screen.

The labs automatic doors slid oped and Dr. Briefs accompanied by 6 guards that held machine guns came inside.

All he could see was a lavender shock of hair, then the time-machine disappeared with a bright flash.

Trunks and Goten found themselves in a harsh desert land.

„It worked!", Trunks exclaimed and opened the glasshield. As he jumped off the machine he hit the ground hard and let out a yelp. „Ouch! Be careful Goten gravity is 10 times stronger here!" , he warned his friend. Not that it was a problem he had just forgotten about it and wasn't prepared.

Goten landed next to him and Trunks capsulized the machine. The two boys took a look around

„So this is it? Doesn't look that great!, Goten muttered.

„We'll see Goten!", Trunks replied and looked up at the yellow sky.

„Was habt ihr Kinder hier verloren?", a threatening voice inquired.

Trunks and Goten winced as they turned around to see a big man with black hair and a monkey tail standing in front of them.

„Excuse me we don't understand you" Trunks interjected.

„Trunks he looks mean, lets knock him out", Goten whispered.

„Why are you whispering Goten he can't understand us anyways. Lets just let him do what he has to do maybe he takes us to a city, or wherever my dad lives, they will understand us.

Without any further words the man slapped both boys across their faces causing them to fall over, then he grabbed them on their belts and took of in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Is was 5 A.m. Mrs. And Dr. Briefs were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for their daughter to make a furious entrance.

Dr. Briefs called her right after what he thought Trunks was disappeared with the time-machine.

„Have some more tea honey", the normally cheerful blonde said with a depressed voice and poured her husband another cup of green tea.

„I just don't know how this could happen Panchy, we have the best security system in the world I created it myself. No one is supposed to get in or out."

Then they heard the noise of stamping feet marching down the hall. The kitchen-door slid open and an enraged Bulma stormed inside.

Her eyes were red from crying and her make up was messed up by the tears.

„Mom! Dad! How could you let this happen? I entrusted you the most precious thing I have, my son, your grandson, and you let him get away? With a time-machine? He could be anywhere there's no way we can find him! You two are totally irresponsible!", the blue haired scientist yelled.

„I...I'm sorry darling it was in the night, and the security system was activated, the guards and I were just seconds too late.", Bulma's father explained himself gulping back sobs.

Bulma let out a yelp and collapsed in her father's arms.

„I know it wasn't your fault dad I'm sorry", she whispered.

That moment Vegeta walked in. „What have these brats done?", he demanded to know.

„It looks like they have stolen the time-machine it must have been them I could spy a shock of lavender hair just before they disappeared and since Trunks and I are the only ones in this house with that hair color and the boys are not in Trunks' bed it must have been them.", Dr. Briefs informed his son in law.

Bulma managed to pull herself together and took a seat.

She took a cup of tea and watched the liquid forming circles as she steered it.

„Did you show them how to operate it? I know my little boy is smart but you just can't start this machine without a brief introduction", Bulma let out a heavy sob.

„What... what if the didn't enter the coordinates that match the position of the planet at the time they entered, they would end up in space and die!", she screamed and buried her face in her husbands chest.

„No I didn't show them .Don't worry honey I integrated a security mechanism that checks the date and coordinates before taking off. If they didn't enter them correctly they would still be here", Dr. Briefs tried to calm his daughter.

„But who was it then? You and I are the only people who know." , Bulma inquired.

„Well Mirai-Trunks knows", Vegeta muttered.

Bulma glanced at her husband. „They must have tricked him into showing them. We have to get in touch with him. Of course that's it! Trunks was so sad about Miraii-Trunks leaving that he sneaked out to visit him", Bulma concluded.

„Brats", Vegeta snarled.

„But we can't get in touch with him, the kids took the only machine we have. And besides don't you think Mirai-Trunks would sent them back immediately? He knows we all would freak out!", Dr Briefs said.

„We have no choice then father, we have to create a radar that detects them, in time and space", Bulma answered.

„But that's impossible Bulma how are we supposed to do that?", Dr. Briefs inquiered.

„We two are probably the smartest people in the world, and I created the dragon radar at the age of 16 if someone can do it it's us father", Bulma starred at him with an expecting look in her eyes.

„Well then we should get to work now daughter!"

Dr. Briefs, Bulma and Scratch left the room towards the labs leaving Vegeta and Mrs. Briefs back alone.

„Vegeta you must be starving why don't you have a slice of cake?", the ditzy blonde offered.

Vegeta just smirked in response, his mother in law1's ability to not be aware of a situation just never failed to surprise him.

…..

Trunks was woken up by water drops that were dropping from the ceiling on his head. He looked around to find his best friend still unconscious from the strange Saiyans punch.

The were in some kind of prison.

„Hey let us out!", he shouted over to the guards.

The two men turned around to check if they were locked up safely.

„Oh die Eindringlinge sind afgewacht!" , one of the guards muttered in Saiyan.

„Don't worry kid you'll get out soon enough! You are actually quite lucky you are getting to meet the king! He will decide your faith!", the other man snarled.

It wouldn't really be a problem for Trunks to go Supersaiyan, break out and knock the two of them out, but he wanted to hold back. And of course he wanted to meet the king, King Vegeta his grandfather.

….

Vegeta was still in bed when the door cracked open and his wife came inside.

She collapsed on the bed totally exhausted by getting up so early and then working non-stop on the radar. They still had not finished it but she and her father had came up with some good ideas.

„So woman were you successful?", Vegeta demanded.

„We're on the right way, but dad convinced me to go get some sleep now.", she muttered. Her eyes filled with tears again and she buried her face in the pillow.

Vegeta felt slightly uncomfortable, he didn't like showing emotions but he wanted to be a good husband in such a hard time for his wife. He shifted closer, sat up and placed her head in his lap.

Then he gently stroke her aqua hair.

„Don't worry Bulma, they're gonna be alright I promise", he whispered.

Didn't these stupid brats know how much stress and pain they caused their loved ones with this venture?

Bulma also sat up and ran her finger over his lips.

„And if you want to, I can call Chichi for you and tell her", he offered bravely.

„Thank you Vegeta!", Bulma answered and kissed him hard.

The tired scientist fell asleep in her husband's arms forgetting the trouble for a brief moment.

…..

Trunks and Goten were escorted to a big hall by two guards. Across the room a man was sitting in a throne, next to him on a lower level was another Saiyan.

The guards hit the chibis in the back of their knees, forcing them to bow down.

„Hey Trunks that guy over there looks like your father, just with a beard", Goten whispered.

„You don't say? It's gotta be my grandfather", Trunks hissed.

The man studied the pair and stood up.

„I'm King Vegeta, supreme ruler of the Saiyan race, what are you two doing here? Did Frieza send you to spy on us? If so tell him everything goes after his plan!", the king demanded.

Trunks stood up and peered at his father's father.

„Um no that's a big misunderstanding we're just Saiyans like you!", he explained

The guy who had been sitting next to King Vegeta stood up, also taking a look he then turned to the king.

„Majestaet diese Kinde koennen nie Sayajins sein. Auch wenn der eine Aehnlichkeit mit Bardock hat haben sie beide keine Schhwaenze, und der andere hat auch noch helle Haare!", the royal counselor warned in Saiyan.

King Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously as he glared at Trunks and Goten.

„Trunks what did he say?", Goten stammered.

„I have no idea Goten, my father never taught me Saiyan, I only know some words, but I think he said something about my hair", Trunks whispered.

„So your father speaks Saiyan? Too bad for you he isn't here to prove your story brat. But I can tell you what he said. Your friend looks like Bardock a third class Saiyan whose kid we sent to another planet a long time ago. And you? You want to be a Saiyan? Just look at you, no tail and light hair pathetic! You're not fooling us kid!", King Vegeta snarled.

Trunks was about to boil over with rage „If only you knew I belong to the Upper Echelon, here and on earth. Here through my father's royal blood, and on earth through my Grandfathers wealth", the little boy muttered under his breath.

„What did you just say?", the Counselor interfered.

„We came here to help you with Frieza and this is what we get?", Goten shouted at the Saiyan-king.

The counselor burst out laughing.

„Hehe you two against the mighty Frieza that's too funny!", he exclaimed.

After reaching out with his ki King Vegeta turned to the Counselor.

„Nicht so vorschnell etwas an ihrer Energie ist eigentartig wir sollten sie testen", the planet's ruler suggested.

„Don't you dare laughing at me you conceited idiot!" Trunks yelled.

„Calm down kid, we'll put you to a little test. If you pass you can explain us your story and I might believe you but if you don't, well.."

…..

Bulma was searching through her sons, room for anything that could hold his or Goten's DNA.

Her father and she had created a machine that used the same mechanism as the Dragonradar to track people through time and space, but she needed to feed it with information. In his bathroom she found a brush and pulled out a flick of lavender hair. She scanned it with her radar and after a long search it finally tracked her son down.

„Vegeta! I found them!", she screamed.

Immediately Vegeta accompanied by Goku and Gohan stormed into the bathroom. The sons had come over to make a plan, but Chichi passed out from the shock when she heard the news.

„Where the heck is that?", Bulma muttered as she checked the coordinates.

„Let me see woman", Vegeta snorted and whipped the radar out of her hands.

As he saw position and time his eyes narrowed

„Stupid kids! I can't believe it!", he exclaimed.

The other three looked at him baffled.

„Vegeta do you know where that is?", Goku asked.

„Yes Kakarott I've been there, and so have you! They're on Vegeta-sei just days before it was destroyed!", Vegeta informed the group.

„This is bad! Can't we get there Bulma?", Gohan asked with a concerned look.

„No we don't have another machine, we can only hope they're smart enough to come back before the planet blows up", Bulma answered and fell into Vegeta's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

We are going to test your fighting abilities, if you are true Saiyans, we can have a conversation on reprieving you kids for intruding our planet." the royal counselor informed the boys as he lead them in the arena. It was a spacious plain hall. King Vegeta had already taken his seat to watch the fight.

The sovereign of the Saiyan race made a gesture with his hand, and a door opened.

A Saiyan in a white battle armor and spiky black hair entered the room.

It was Zorn a member of the Saiyan elite and confident to the planet's ruler, the same man who was pleading with the king on not handing prince Vegeta over to Frieza.

„Meet Zorn little brats! He's one of my best fighters and will tear you apart in a second!", King Vegeta announced. „And because you are little pathetic aliens you're allowed to battle him as a team.", he went on.

„Are you ready Trunks?", Goten whispered and glance at his friend.

Trunks stand there starring at his grandfather, then he looked over at Zorn and his eyes narrowed.

He reached out with his arm and drew Goten aside.

„I'm taking care of this Goten,- alone!", the lavender haired boy demanded.

„But Trunks.."

„Oh shush will you? I got something to prove here Goten, when we find your grandfather you can take your turn!", Trunks hissed at his best friend.

Goten shot his friend a brief glare but then slapped him on the back „Ok, but go easy on him yeah?", he smirked.

„Don't worry", Trunks grinned and walked over to face his opponent. „I'm doing this alone!", the young boy informed him and the king.

Zorn peered down at his little opponent and roared with laughter :" You wanna fight me alone kid? Hehe look at you wannabe Saiyan no tail light hair pathetic, I'll send you back to what ever ridiculous planet you came from!", Zorn yelled and charged towards Trunks.

Trunks easily dodged all of his punches even with his arms crossed.

„Don't go easy on me, come on silly", Trunks provoked the Saiyan elite.

As Zorn realized this battle wasn't going to be as easy as he thought it would be he quickly fired a ki-blast at Trunks. Trunks was able to block it by crossing his arms over his face, but this gave Zorn time to reach out at him and grab him on both oh his shoulders. He clenched his hands in an attempt to break to boys shuolderblades.

„Hehe what you gonna do now? I'm not letting you go!", he asked the boy.

Trunks just smirked in response."I'll just go super!" he let out a scream and enveloped in golden energy. Zorn was pushed back by the wave of energy that was released. Trunks' hair turned golden and spiked.

The digits on King Vegeta's scouter were changing immensely fast as Trunks power level went through the roof

„Wha- What? That's impossible! Is he... a Super-Saiyan? The transformation to the legendary warrior of our race is reserved for the royal family! No one managed this before and this little kid achieves it without any effort?", The baffled King exclaimed.

Trunks charged towardy Zorn landing several punches into his stomach and finnished him off with an uppercut.

„Defeated by a light haired tailless pathetic wannabe-saiyan, bag your face!", Trunks smirked as kicked some dust in Zorn's face.

„You did it Trunks!", Goten cheered and ran over to high five with his friend.

„Easy shmeezy!", Trunks said and high fived with Goten.

King Vegeta was still sitting on the sideline not able to move from the shock. One of his best fighters had just been knocked out by a little kid, a kid that was a Supersaiyan.

But that wasn't the only thing that had caught his attention, it was the kid's fighting technique it was somewhat similar to his own's, and the way the boy was smirking and moving reminded him of his son.

He shook his head to dismiss this ridiculous thought and stood up.

„Not bad kid, now come join me to tell me your story", the Saiyan King snorted trying to sound unimpressed and hide that he was actually terrified to the max by the child's transformation.

King Vegeta, Goten and Trunks walked down the hallway and entered a small room.

„Leave us alone!", the King ordered the two guards to who hastily left the room.

The Saiyan ruler took a seat and ordered the boys to do so opposite of him

„Now that we're alone, tell me your story, why are you here, where are you from, and how did you little brat achieve the Supersaiyan level?", the King demanded to know.

„Well, it's pretty hard to explain, but I'm prince Vegeta's son.", Trunks started but was cut off.

„My sons doesn't have a child, and he's on an assignment far away so stop lying to me bantling!"

„Let me show you", Trunks stood up and tossed the Capsule that held the timemachiene.

„See this is a timemachiene my mother made. We come from the future, and Vegeta is my father or what do you think why could I go Super-Saiyan?", Trunks stated.

After answering some questions only someone who knew Vegeta very well could know the Saiyan King was finally convinced.

„So it's true you're my grandson. That's great that means my revolt against Frieza will be a success and we all survive, otherwise you wouldn't exist!" King Vegeta concluded.

„I'm afraid that's not what happened...", Trunks said with a cracking voice.

„That's nonsense who's your mother then?"

„She's from earth we live there", Trunks muttered and shifted a little closer to Goten for support.

„Yeah it's nice there!", Goten stated.

„So you're a human-saiyan hybrid? What was my son thinking, he's from a royal bloodline and begets kids with a stupid human? A shame!", the furious King snorted.

„Hey don't talk about my mother like that! She's the nicest, smartest and richest woman in the world and without her the world maybe wouldn't even exist anymore, no dragon-radar, no timemachiend, no gravity-room and if she wasn't such a great supplier my father wouldn't have the time to train that much and become so strong that he ascended the Super-Saiyan form!", Trunks yelled angrily.

The King's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't know how to react. No one talked like that to the king of all Saiyans, but he could also see his son in Trunks rage and did just hear that Prince Vegeta ascended the Super-Saiyan fform so he couldn't refuse to smirk.

„Ok kid, now tell ma what happened!", he demanded.

„Well I don't know all the details, but one night I had a nightmare and slept in my parents bed", Trunks glanced at Goten to see his reaction, he didn't feel comfortable to admit that he sometimes slept in his parents bed because he was always all mature and the cool one of the two of them and Goten was supposed to be the baby. However Goten didn't seem to mind, maybe because he did that too.

„And they thought I was already asleep so they started talking... talking about my father's past, and it seems like you revolted against Frieza and he killed you..." Trunks clenched his fists „And then he destroyed the whole planet which resulted in he Saiyan genocide.", Trunks said and studied his grandfather's reaction.

He supposed him to be shocked or scared, but his face was completely emotionless.

„Then we'll have to do better this time." the monarch muttered. „And with two Super-saiyans on our side we can't lose right?", he went on.

„But we still have to be careful" Trunks interjected.

„Trunks isn't it? Are you ready to help the Saiyans to separate from Frieza's empire and reclaim your family's rightful throne over our people? This is perfect we will bring that tyrant down! And I almost had second thoughts on not killing Brolly because he might have achieved the Super-Saiyan level and be a help against Frieza, and now my grandson, a member of the royal family, an eight year old Supersaiyan comes along.

….

Miles away on Fieza's spaceship Zarbon entered his ruler's chamber.

„Lord Frieza I need to talk to you immediately.", the green alien demanded.

„What is it Zarbon?", the tyrant inquired.

„We just received word that a group of low class Saiyans managed to conquer planet Kanassa. A mission that is even considered difficult by elite warriors."

Frieza stood up from his hoover chair and started walking around the room. „Send them on another assignment to distract them and then get out Zarbon!", he yelled. The green being quicklly left the chamber.

„Their power increases so fast, now they're no threat but who knows, I might have to destroy them", the alien muttered.

…..

Trunks and Goten were lying in the bed in the room they were assigned by the king. It was very cold and the beds were quite hard and uncomfortable.

They should get some sleep and the next day they were supposed to help plotting against Frieza

„Hey Trunks, do you already have something in mind we can come up with tomorrow when planning the attack?", Goten asked with a soft voice.

Trunks turned to his friend and propped himself up on his elbows.

„Nope, frankly I don't know much about that whole stuff either, just that everyone was killed."

„Uh oh, do you think we can make it then?", Goten asked feeling a little scared.

„Sure! My mother told me when Mirai-Trunks came to our time he easily defeated him, and we are just as strong, and as Gotenks we're even stronger son don't worry Goten!", Trunks comforted his friend.

„You're right together we're invincible!", Goten piped.

„Yes we're the best team ever! And now we should get some sleep Goten", Trunks answered and shifted closer to his friend so he could share his favorite cuddly blanket with him he had of course packed.

As he drifted off to sleep he tried to recall some details he heard when his father told his mother about his past, but he was so tired he fell asleep soon


	5. Chapter 5

Vegeta was sitting on Capsule Corp.'s balcony starring in the night sky. Bulma had already gone to sleep, but Vegeta had too many thing on his mind right now. He son's latest venture brought back a whole lot of old emotions.

His number one concern : That his son may cross his past self's path.

He knew that at the time Trunks traveled to he was on assignment far away, but what if things were different in this timeline?

What if his little son ran cheerfully towards his father and he just strikes him down with an energy beam?

Vegeta was a cruel and heartless warrior back then, he would've killed a little kid without batting an eye.

And even if he wasn't on Vegeta this time, fact was Trunks didn't know much about his father's past, and this was how Vegeta wanted it to be.

Until some years ago he didn't really care about Bulma or his son, and for sure not about what they would think of him.

But times had changed. He had committed himself to his family. He accepted the fact that Bulma was his wife and Trunks his son and that he loved them both to death, even that he would give his life for them no matter what.

And so it was important to him that Trunks looked up at him, as a father, a role model, not a cruel murderer.

He was hoping no one would tell his little boy stories about him that may taraumatise him for life.

He'd never forgive himself if his son lost his respect for him.

Vegeta felt a pair of arms hugging him from behind and the scent of jasmine and roses reaching his nostrils. Bulma had gotten up again to look for her husband.

„What's wrong Geta?", she asked with a soft voice and kissed his neck.

Vegeta grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. His obsidian eyes starred into her blue ones intensely.

„It's the brats you know", he muttered.

Bulma brought her hand up to gently caress his cheek and forced herself to look optimistic.

„I'm worried too Vegeta, but don't forget they're Super-saiyans so if they know how to come back they should be safe."

Vegeta took her hand and kissed it gently. „You don't know what I mean woman, I have no doubts about them being strong enough, but", he looked away from her.

„What if he meets my past self, or someone tells him about what I have been doing?"

„Don't worry Vegeta, you will always be Trunks' role model and his biggest inspiration, you know he thinks you're perfect and wants to be like you. And my friends and I all know what you have been up to and even faced you on the battlefield, but you've proven yourself more than once in the past. We know you're not like that anymore. I'll always stand by your side and so will trunks no matter what", she spoke from her heart.

Vegeta stood up, not letting go of his wife. He had his arms around her and she had wrapped her legs around his hips.

The pale moonlight was dancing on their skin and a breeze blew her sweet scent into his face oocce again.

„Thank you Bulma"

„I love you", she whispered.

„I love you too", the Saiyan prince responded and kissed his wife.

Then he carried her back to the bedroom all his concerns forgotten, at least for the night.

….

Trunks and Goten woke up from a glaring light. Planet Vegeta had two suns and a yellow red sky so the days were defenially lighter than on Earth.

„Good morning Goten", Trunks said and got out of bed.

Goten grinned at his friend and stretched himself."Morning Trunks!"

They heard footsteps coming from the hall approaching their room, then the door was pushed open and Zorn stepped in.

„Follow me, the king wants to see you", he ordered with a strict voice.

„But we just got up! I haven't even been to the bathroom yet!, Trunks whined.

„Brat! What do I care about your toilet-habits if the king demands to see you you have to obey!", Zorn yelled.

„But I'm his grandson and that makes me your prince rigt? And if l gotta go pee I gotta go, so let us get ready and then we'll join you minion!", Trunks yelled back.

„Fine then go take care of your business", Zorn shouted trying to suppress his anger.

Trunks flicked the victory sing at Goten and ran to the bathroom.

„Verzogenes Balg" the elite fighter muttered in Saiyan.

„What did you just say?", Goten chirped innocently.

„Nevermind kid your friend is just a little bratty", Zorn replied.

„Tell me about it!", Goten sighed.

„Much better!", Trunks said when he came back. „Come one Goten, Zorn watcha waiting for?",

„Goere", Zorn muttered again and lead the kids to the dinning room where the Supreme ruler and the Saiyan army's upper echelon awaited them.

The highest ranked commanders of the Saiyan troops had gathered around the giant table that was loaded with so much food it would even have put Mrs. Briefs to shame.

Trunks and Goten took a seat next to the King.

„You're late! Does your weak human side need more sleep or what?", the king snarled.

„It wasn't that kinda problem but you know when Trunks is bursting for..."

„Goten shut up you're embarrassing", Trunks cut his friend off and blushed.

King Vegeta didn't care about the boy's argument and went on with his schedule.

„I've gathered you all because I have some exciting news to announce but let's have breakfast first.", he ordered.,

The Saiyans immediately started shoving the food up their mouths, Trunks and Goten managed to keep up for a while but soon surrendered.

„Wow they eat even more than we do Trunks", Goten whispered in his friends ear.

This truly was a new situation for the boys. On earth they always were the ones who received puzzled looks for the high amount of food they could eat, but here they really were just kids.

After they had finished their meal King Vegeta stood up and cleared his throat.

„Now listen what I tell you now is not supposed to leave this room. After years of suppression we finally have the chance to separate from the planet trait organization!

All commanders gasped in unison.

„No disrespect to you but how are we supposed to do that?", one of them inquired.

„Meet my grandson Trunks! He and his friend Goten already achieved the Supersaiyan label at their young ages Frieza's no match for them!. He's the son of your prince Vegeta and came from the future to help us!"

„I'm sorry but I can't believe that, a little kid is able to do what the best warriors of the Saiyan race failed at?",

King Vegeta smirked „Show them", he ordered.

„Check me out!", Goten exclaimed and powered up turning Super-saiyan.

The commanders starred at him in amazement and their mouth wide open.

„That's an unbelievable high power level, but we don't know Frieza's final form! Will it be enough? „ one of them inquired.

„We have a little trick to show you guys!", Trunks smirked mischievously and jumped to Super-saiyan level.

He and Goten exchanged a knowing look and started to perform a dance.

„Fusion-HA" the two boys were enveloped in golden energy, as it subsided a single person was revealed.

„Impossible!", King Vegeta shouted.

„That's not it yet!", Gotenks said and let out a scream. His power level rose once more, his eyebrows disappeared and his hair grew longer.

„Ta-daa!That's Supersaiyan level three fellas!" he exclaimed.

The Saiyan's scouters all blew up at once

King Vegeta pulled himself together and spoke up „ Frieza has no use for us anymore so we have to act quickly! I've received word today that Frieza is already on his way so let's plan this! Trunks tell me everything you know"

„My name is Gotenks but ok! From what I know you managed to kill Frieza's guards and made it to his chamber, but your soldiers were scared so you faced him alone and he killed you. I can only stay like this for half an hour so I propose I help you with the guards as Trunks and Goten and before we enter Frieza's chamber we fuse to Gotenks, he should be no problem then."

„Good I think we have two more days until he arrives so be prepared!", the Saiyan king said and left the room. He couldn't stop smiling, he would finally get the chance to take revenge on that psycho that took away his son.

After exploring the palace Trunks and Goten left to see more of the planet their fathers came from.

It wasn't the nicest place actually most of it was harsh desert land, and of the high tech citiess the Tuffles built when they still ruled the planet wasn't much left either they were all in ruins since the Saiyan- Tuffle war.

The boys touched down in the desert to get some rest. Trunks tossed a Capsule that held a fridge and offered Goten a drink.

They sat down next to each other and observed the rocky land that was their home, well at least half.

„So that's it huh Trunks?", Goten said and took a sip.

„I guess Goten, could you imagine living here?"

„Nah I like earth better. Do you think our parents will be mad at us for going?", Goten chirped.

„You're right earth is the better place to be. Ermm... I'm not quite sure I mean they have to be proud we saved their planet right?", Trunks concluded.

„Speaking of that, do you really think we should help them Trunks?

„What do you mean? Of course we gotta help them Goten, we're half Saiyans!", Trunks said, not sure what Goten was concered about.

„Yeah sure, but if this planet keeps existing history will change and your father will never come to earth and you will never be born, and I don't want that to happen you're my best friend", Goten said peering at his friend.

Trunks grinned feeling slightly flattered by his friends concern and put his arm around him. „Dummy, have you already forgotten? Different time different reality, when Mirai-Trunks returned to his timeline he still had to kill the androids, so whatever we do here won't effect our future!, he explained.

„Oh ok good then", Goten smiled.

Trunks clasped the wrist of the arm he had put around Goten with his free hand an put him in an headlock.

„I always have to explain everything to you twice don't I", he joked. Goten laughed and the two boys wrestled playfully.

They spent the rest of the day cackling and playing tag in the desert.

Somewhere not to far away a spaceship was approaching the planet.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Zorn stormed into Trunks' and Goten's room.

„Our radar detected a spaceship approaching us it can be here every minute, it's not Frieza but it emits a big power. Get ready put this on quickly!", he ordered and handed them a stack of clothes.

„Awesome!", Trunks shouted and was the first one of the two of them to jump into them. It was stretchy but yet durable. It had large shoulder plates ,a crotch guard an matching white boots and gloves.

„It's the Saiyan battle armor Goten! Do I look like my dad?", he asked with a glint in his eyes.

„You totally do Trunks!" Goten replied and put on his armor as well „What about me?"

„Um sure but you already did before!", Trunks answered making both boy giggle.

„Enough talk let's go!", Zorn insisted.

As the group reached the palace's courtyard King Vegeta and his elite soldiers were already there starring at the sky.

Five space capsules were ejected from the ship that was hovering in the planet's atmosphere and touched down in front of them.

„The Gyniu-force", King Vegeta muttered.

„Gyniu?", Goten repeated.

„Stupid kid! Have you never heard of us?", a purple Extraterrestrian asked as he got out of his space capsule.

„Goten they are a special force and serve directly under Frieza", Trunks whispered.

„Hehe shut up kid we can introduce ourselves!", a red alien with long white hair interrupted.

The five fighters loved to make a big entrance and wouldn't let anybody take that away from them.

The group of aliens started to strike funny poses like they were performing a rain dance.

They were used to their opponents letting them finish their entrance but when it came to his planet King Vegeta knew no hesitation. Without a word he fired an execution beam in which he put all his power immediately killng Burter.

Jeice let out a scream as he watched his team partner die through he hand of the Saiyan King.

„You'll pay for that!", he shouted.

„Trunks, you take Gyniu, Goten you fight Guldo, I'll kill Jeice, and the rest attacks Recoome, lets go!", the King ordered and charged towards Jeeice.

Trunks and Goten began to charge towards their opponents, but before they could reach them they suddenly found them selves facing each other and unwittingly punched each other in the face.

„What the heck?", Trunks yelled.

„Why did you do that Trunks?" , Goten yelled.

King Vegeta who was busy blocking Jeice's punches noticed the boy's argument. „Trunks Goten! That was Guldo, he has the ability to stop time. When Goten attacked him he freezedd time and placed you two opposite of each other be careful!".

Guldo and Gyniu were flying toward Trunks and Goten. The two boys were standing back on back shifting in a defensive position.

When the two aliens arrived Trunks grabbed Goten by his belt and took of in the air, letting Guldo and Gyniu crash into each other.

„He-he see we can do that too!", Trunks said and stuck out his tongue at them.

„Little idiot!", Guldo shouted an used his psychic powers to paralyze them.

„Ugh that stupid trick again!", Goten muttered.

Gyniu took off in the air and started to land punches in the boys stomachs and faces.

Together the elite Saiyans were strong enough to bridle Recoome so Zorn could spare a moment to help them, he attacked Guldo from behind freeing the boy from their halt.

Trunks began exchanging punches with captain Gyniu while Goten was drawing his ki in his palms.

„Kame-hame-HA!" he yelled and released a wave of energy that tore right through Guldo's body.

Once this was done he rushed to King Vegeta's side to help him with Jeeice

Captain Gyniu soon realized that he couldn't hold against Trunks much longer so he had to use his special ability. He backed off and injured himself

„Change now!", he exclaimed and shot a ray of energy out of his mouth towards Trunks.

„Trunks watch out he wants to switch bodies with you!", King Vegeta shouted.

Luckily Goten had just kicked Jeeice sending him airborne.

King Vegeta quickly reacted and shot an energy wave that pushed Jeeice in between Trunks and Captain Gyniu. The attack killed him the moment he was hit by Gynu's body change beam. So practically dead Jeeice was switched into Gynu's body while Gyniu was switched into Jeeice's dead body.

„Wow two birds with one stone huh!?", Trunks muttered.

Meanwhile it didn't look too good for the rest. Reccome had managed to kill all his opponents except for Zorn.

After exchanging some punches he landed one in his face knocking him off his feet.

„My name is Recoome it rhymes with doom and you'll be hurting all to soon", he said while gathering energy in his hand to kill Zorn.

But before he could release it he was hit by Trunk's double blaster attack.

„That's it for you clown!", Trunks yelled. He jumped to Super-saiyan and started to prepare his signature attack. He extended his arms to both sides and built golden energy spheres, then he brought his hands in front of him an formed a gun.

„Big tree cannon!", he screamed and shot the energy wave at Recoome killing him.

Zorn looked up at Trunks and gave him a thumbs up „Thanks kid"

„No problem", Trunks smiled and rushed to him to help him to his feet.

„That was easier than I thought, you kids sure are impressive", King Vegeta stated coolly.

….

„Lord Frieza I have news", Zarbon stammered as he entered his boss' chamber.

„What is it Zarbon?", the dark lord replied with a bored voice.

„It's the Saiyans, I sent the Gyniu-force to planet Vegeta to check before we arrive as you told me to."

„So?"

„Apperantely they have been killed by the Saiyans..."

„What? That's impossible!", the tyrant shouted making Zarbon flinch.

„The data we received from their ship is very subtle, but it looks like they got help, if everything is correct there was the legendary Supersaiyan involved" Zarbon stammered

„What? NO!", Frieza screamed and shot an energy ball at his servant who barely managed to dodge.

„If I may suggest something, we should get rid off the Saiyans before they get too powerful"

Frieza was so enraged that he was enveloped in purple light, the ground started to shake and some of the computer monitors exploded. „We'll be there soon Zarbon. But one question, your suggestion implies the Saiyans could overpower me, is that what you think?".

„N-no I would never doubt your mighty powers lord Frieza!" Zarbon replied.

„Well you're a liar, and you're useless", Frieza stated coldly and walked over to Zarbon.

He reached out with his arm and grabbed him by hiss throat.

„How do you suggest I kill this worm Vegeta? I was thinking of something like this", with that he formed an energy ball in his free hand an fired it right into Zarbon's face killing him.

„Dodoria!", the tyrant yelled.

„Yes Lord Frieza", the alien said as he entered the room.

„Time to put the trash out", Frieza ordered and pointed at what was left of Zarbon.

„Um, yes my lord" Dodoria stammered and took care of the mess.

Frieza let out a psychopathic laughter as he saw the shock in Dodria's eyes.

„The Saiyans are next Dodoria", he muttered and left the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey folks! Sorry it took a little longer this time but here it is the final chapter! Hope you like it.

Thanks for reading and to everyone who reviewed and subscribed!

And merry Christmas to everyone

-KaliforniaKoastal

„They said Frieza will be here by tomorrow. Are sure we can take him Trunks? I mean he's even controlling your father" Goten asked slightly concerned about their battle tomorrow.

„Ermm... you have a point there Goten. But we're stronger than our fathers were back then. It took them forever to achieve the Super-Saiyan level and we already did it Goten! Besides as Gotenks we even faced Majin Buu and he was much stronger than Frieza!"

Meanwhile King Vegeta was peering through the throne room's window that overlooked the Planet's capital. He had been planning to set Frieza at defiance for so long and now his own flesh and blood would help him to regain the power over his people. All he could see now would soon be his again. He couldn't deny that he had a feeling of fear and insecurity inside of him, but the feelings of excitement and and pride were dominating.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a a strong power approaching- Frieza was here.

It didn't take long until Trunks, Goten and Zorn stormed into the room.

„So you felt it too?", the Saiyan king muttered.

„Of course King Vegeta, we should attack now, before he knows we are here!", Goten suggested.

„Are you ready Zorn? The day of the Saiyans has finally come. We will destroy Frieza and be independent again!".

„If always been your majesty", the Saiyan elite replied.

„Let's do this!", King Vegeta shouted, opened the window and took off in the air toward Frieza's ship closely followed by Trunks, Goten and Zorn.

When they reached the ship they were already awaited by one of Frieza's guards.

„So the suicide squad is here. Lucky you will never face lord Frieza, I'll take you down!", the guard shouted.

„Don't count your chickens before they're hatched", Goten smirked and shifted into a fighting position, but King Vegeta grabbed his shoulder.

„No Goten you two should rest for your fight against Frieza, I can take him", the royalty insisted.

He rushed toward the guard and smacked him aside, he then took him by his head kneed him in the face and blasted him away with an energy ball.

Next Zorn gathered ki in both of his hands forming a big ball of energy and fired it at Frieza's ship.

The group of four entered the ship through the newly created hole and were once again facing a group of guards.

King Vegeta drew his hand back upward and brought it forwards firing a wave of purple energy killing every single guard.

„So far so good, now fuse kids, once we are in Frieza's chamber he won't give you the time to do it", he ordered

Trunks placed his arm on Goten's shoulder: „Are you ready to make our dads proud my friend?".

„You bet!", Goten replied cheerfully.

The two boys started to perform their little dance.

„Fusion-HA!", they were enveloped in golden energy and as it subsided Gotenks in his Super-saiyan form was revealed.

„Ok Gotenks remember to stick with our plan!", Zorn reminded the little Super-Saiyan.

„Plans shmans! Just watch out don't get hurt", Gotenks snorted arrogantly and gathered golden energy in his palm firing it toward the door, opening Frieza's chamber.

Frieza was sitting in his hoover chair with his back to the group as he slowly turned around King Vegeta was rocked back on his heels

„What's the matter Vegeta? Has the cat got your tongue? Are you surprised to see me like this? You know when I first heard you finally had the guts to plot against me I thought it was no big deal, but hen I sensed this high level of energy so I found it would be best to welcome you worms in my final form!"

„You'd better shut up Frieza! I'm Gotenks and I came here to put you in your place!", Gotenks snarled at the galactic overlord.

„You worm do your really think just because your hair is gold and spiky you stand a chance against me?

„Enough talk Frieza lets settle this! The day of the Saiyans has come!", Kind Vegeta interrupted.

„No one asked you Vegeta!", Frieza hissed and fired a small bullet like beam of ki from his index finger at the Saiyan King. Gotenks quickly phased out of sight and reappeared in front of King Vegeta to easily block the attack.

„Lame", he muttered and charged toward the tyrant. As they exchanged punches the odds were clearly against Frieza, but Gotenks also didn't fight with full power taunting him by crossing his arms over his chest only using his legs.

Frieza quickly realized that his arrogance was the key to his own success. He reached out with his tail, wrapped it around Gotenks' legs and slammed him in the ground.

„Don't play around here Gotenks this is serious!", Zorn yelled.

Gotenks quickly returned to his feet. „Don't worry Zorn he's no match!".

Frieza knew that Gotenks was right but he also had a plan. From the clothes Gotenks was wearing he could tell that he was the result of a fusion and that it only lasts 30 minutes. His plan was to stall Gotenks as long as he could until the fusion stops to work, maybe he would have a chance then.

„Hey try this!", Gotenks yelled and raised his index finger and circled it above his head to create a ring of golden energy.

He transported it over Frieza and lowered and homed it on him.

Frieza was now trapped within the circular attack.

„Good! Very good! Now blast him away!" , King Vegeta ordered.

„Don't worry old man he'll be done soon enough", Gotenks snorted and walked over to face Frieza.

„Not feeling too good now huh?", he asked and slapped the tyrant across the face.

„You pathetic worm you'll be sorry for this!", Frieza hissed.

„You can't even move I finished you with my first attack, and you're supposed to be scary?", he said and snipped his fingers against Frieza's nose.

Altough Frieza was unable to move his arms or tail there was one attack he still could use, he shot a precise laser like beam from his eyes that hit Gotenks in the chest, sending him flying backwards and crashing through the ships wall into the planet's atmosphere.

Gotenks' momentary lapse of concentration caused the energy ring to subside and Frieza was free again.

Gotenks quickly entered the ship again and landed a kick in Frieza's face, but the tyrant managed to flip mid air and fired several blasts of purple energy at his opponent, Gotenks managed to cross his arms over his face protectively but was blown against another steel wall hurting his left shoulder.

„Gotenks! You're strong but too reckless stop playing around!", Zorn yelled.

Gotenks returned to his feet holding his shoulder in pain.

„Ok,ok don't make such a fuss I'm just having a little fun!", he hissed.

He ran toward Frieza and started to exchange punches and kicks. Frieza wasn't able to dodge and got beat up pretty bad, but he didn't hold against his opponent. If he now forced Gotenks to finish him of quickly he would be doomed. But it was just about minutes his plan would start to work.

With a swift kick Gotenks sent the space-overlord airborne, and wanted to finish him off with a finish flash. But just when he charged thew two golden spheres in his hands it made poof and the fusion wore off.

Frieza sniffed his chance and brought his arms in front of him using his abilities to paralyze King Vegeta, Zorn, Trunks and Goten.

„Foolish Saiyans, as always your pride and arrogance were your doom. Now watch me Vegeta!", through his telekinetic powers he transported all four Saiyans outside the ship an followed them.

He created a spark of ki lights on his index finger, preparing a super-nova.

„Now watch me blowing your pathetic planet up before I kill you!", he shouted maniacally.

„Trunks we really messed up didn't we?", Goten cried.

„We disappointed everyone", Trunks whimpered with tears in his eyes.

But before the energy-ball could get any bigger Frieza was kicked in the back of his head by another Saiyan that looked like Goku.

„Bardock?!", Zorn shouted in surprise.

Bardock's kick caused the four Saiyans to be released.

„G-Goten is that your father?". Trunks stammered as he watched the new Saiyan fighting Frieza.

„Ermm I don't know? Goten stated puzzled.

„No time for talking he won't make it much longer help him!", King Vegeta yelled.

„Yes Sir!", the two boy exclaimed in unison and jumped to Super-Saiyan level.

Bardock was putting up a quiet impressive fight against Frieza but the odds were clearly against him.

After landing some punches he was finally hit by Frieza's tail sending him flying upwards and crashing into Zorn.

Trunks and Goten flew toward him and charged their friend attack.

They drew their cupped hands to their sides and started to gather energy for a Kame-hame-ha.

Before they could release it Frieza shot two death beams from his index finger, that hit both of them.

Goten crashed into Frieza's spaceship but Trunks was caught by King Vegeta.

Frieza knew he had a better chance defeating them separately, so he went after Goten.

Goten was stuck in the ship's metallic wall so it would've been easy for Frieza to finish him with a ki blast.

Trunks who wasn't hurt that bad because his grandfather had caught him into his arms quickly realized this and knew he had to distract Frieza. Trunks favorite ways of distracting: Mooning and taunting, but he decided taunting was enough this time.

He flew over and started to yell at the tyrant.

„Hey Frieza you gross naked lizard! What's the matter can't you handle two kids? Gosh you're so ugly I can't even look at you it makes me wanna barf!", he shouted.

Frieza turned around.

„You little worm! I'll teach you a lesson!", he hissed.

„Well too bad no one ever taught you to never turn you back on our opponent!", Trunks replied with a smirk, but Frieza didn't have time to react cause Goten kneeled him in the back of his neck.

Then he flew over to Trunks and the two friends charged toward Frieza.

The evil tyrant didn't have a change dodging both boy's punches and they broke several of his bones and ribs.

Finally Goten smashed his fists into his head and Frieza landed on his ships roof.

„Great Goten now let me handle this I'll show you what Mirai-Trunks taught me", Trunks stated.

He performed a series of rapid arm movements and placed his palms forward with his thumbs and index fingers touching forming a diamond shape and a golden energy sphere.

Frieza who couldn't move anymore knew that if he didn't negotiate he was doomed started whimpering

„No please don't kill me. If don't kill me you can join me you can have my best planets, even solar systems, we can rule the entire universe! Please!"

„You're pathetic Frieza! I pledge allegiance to the Saiyan race and to my father and this for everything you did to him you sick jerk!", with that Trunks fired his burning attack at the tyrant.

The energy sphere first tore into Frieza's body and then his ship killing him and blowing up the spaceship. The evil lord was no more, Vegeta-sei was free.

The two young boys wrapped their arms around each other tightly and let out whoops.

„We did it! We saved our dads home planet!"

Zorn, Bardock and King Vegeta flew over to join them.

„Bardock you just arrived in time, how could you know?", the Saiyan King inquired.

„On planet Kanasa i gained the inhabitant's abillity of foreseeing. I had a vision of Frieza destroying this planet so I came to help your highness", Bardock answered, then he turned to Goten.

„K-Krkarott is it you son"?

„Nope my name is Goten but you look like my daddy too", the demi Saiyan piped.

„Kakarott is what my dad calls your father, it's your grandpa Goten!", Trunks explained cheerfully.

Back in the palace King Vegeta declared the planet's regained independence to his people and made Bardock a member of the Saiyan elite.

Trunks and Goten decided to stay for another night so they can celebrate with the whole planet.

The next morning the whole nation was still in hype, but the boys were missing their homes and families.

Zorn Bardock and King Vegeta had come to the courtyard to tell the kids goodbye.

„Good-by grandpa!", Goten piped.

„Goodbye Goten, tell your father I said hello", Bardock smiled and ruffled his grandss hair.

He told the other two Saiyans goodby and entered the time-machine.

Knowing his father Trunks didn't expect much affection from his grandfather either.

„Ermm... goodbye", he muttered and wanted to board the machine but a strong hand grabbed his left arm.

„Wait Trunks, I want you to have this", King Vegeta said and handed him his necklace with a turquoise pendant and the royal family's crest on it.

„I'm very proud of you, never forget where you come from my grandson. And please also tell my son I'm proud of him for becoming a Supersaiyan and raising a child like you".

Trunks put on the necklace and hugged his grandfather good-bye.

„Bye I'll miss you grandpa!".

Then he entered the machine and with a bright flash they were gone.

….

At Capsule Corp. Chichi and Bulma were playing cards to kill time and Vegeta and Goku were sparing in the gravity room. Bulma had invited them to stay at her house until the brats return from their adventure.

Once again a computer-voice said „Intruders on premises armed guards on the way!" and a deafening alarm started to ring.

„It must be them!", Bulma shouted and ran toward her lab closely followed by Chichi.

As the lab's massive doors slid open the two chibis were just exiting the time-machine.

„Trunks, Goten!", both women yelled in unison and ran over to their kids.

They put their sons over their knees pulled their pants down and spanked their butts.

It was just like back in the day when Gotenks had left Kami's lookout to go after Buu and Chichi taught Goten a lesson, but now Trunks was getting it too.

„How could you do that to us? Do you have any idea how worried we were?", Chichi yelled

„Trunks Briefs! I told you more than once time travel is nothing to play around with! You could've ended up anywhere!", Bulma shouted.

„I'm sorry mom", he whimpered.

Bulma spanked him one last time.

„Ok now that we are done with that" she hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on his cheek „I'm so happy my little monkey-pants is ok"

„I missed you mom", Trunks said and hugged her.

After telling their families all about their successful trip and a big dinner it was time to go to bed.

After Bulma kissed Trunks good-night and left the room Vegeta came in and took a seat on the edge of his son's bed.

„So Trunks you really saved my planet?", he said and stroke his lavender hair.

„Yes dad, Goten and I finished Frieza but we had help from Bardock Grandpa and Zorn!", Trunks answered cheerfully.

„Zorn and Bardock huh?", Vegeta muttered then the necklace around Trunks neck caught his attention.

„You must have made quite an impression on my father", he stated and ran his finger over the pendant with the family crest.

„Um I guess, oh and he wants me to tell you that he's proud of you dad!", Trunks answered.

A smile ran over Vegeta's lips „ That old fool"

„What?".

„Nothing Trunks. Listen don't tell your mother because I'm supposed to be mad at you for sneaking out, but I'm really proud of you! Now good night son", he kissed him on the forehead an left the room.

Trunks looked over to his newest addition on his nightstand, next to a picture of Mirai-Trunks holding him on their island vacation was now a picture of King Vegeta and him on the palace's balcony with the planet's Capital in the background. He smiled and turned off the light drifting off to sleep eagerly awaiting tomorrow's adventures.

The End.


End file.
